Perfect
by Loki's-Phantom-x
Summary: Remus and Sirius spend a rare night alone on Christmas Eve, the first in a long time. Sirius/Remus; fluff and smut.


**Perfect**

**Summary**: Remus and Sirius spend a rare night alone on Christmas Eve, the first in a long time. Sirius/Remus; fluff and smut.

**A/N: This is a gift for my friend Laura [Emerald-Dragon90] that I promised her for Christmas last year but writers block kinda took hold.. I am so sorry this took so long babe but I hope you like. And to everyone else that reads, I hope you also like this.**

**-x-**

12 Grimmauld Place was silent; a definite change from the usual hustle of people Flooing in and out, apparating, bickering, sometimes play fighting, sometimes not, and Remus Lupin was definitely taking advantage. Most of the usual residents had gone to the Burrow for Christmas, mainly the Weasley's, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Charlie Weasley had gone back to Romania for the holidays, urgent dragon problem apparently. That left Remus by himself. It was definitely a change but he didn't mind. The only noise heard throughout the house was the crackling of the flames in the fireplace. Remus was stretched out on the floor in front of the fire, lying on a blanket, in his pyjamas; something he didn't do often, reading a book, revelling in the quiet. A sudden crack from the kitchen made him realise his peace would be shattered. The sound of boots on the wooden floor broke through the silence but Remus did not look up from his book. The person entered the living room, stopping to toe off their boots before making their way silently over to Remus, Remus' wolf senses hearing and feeling every movement. A hand was suddenly stroking through his hair, making Remus close his eyes and sigh gently.

"You're back early?" he said, gently, his voice cracking after sitting in silence for so long. Two long legs appeared in front of him as the person sat down.

"Too many Weasley's in such a small space is suffocating," Sirius Black said, with a deep breath. "You didn't really miss much, just Ron insulting Hermione as usual without noticing, the sod. Sometimes I wish the girl would just slap him silly. It would save me wanting to do it." Remus chuckled. "Sometimes, I wish I was like you. That I could sit in silence and just read a book, away from the world for a bit."

"Sirius, you were never able to keep a book in your hand long enough at Hogwarts. Too many pretty people for you to chase," Remus said, his tone a little bitter. Sirius smirked.

"Jealous?" At that, Remus scoffed. Sirius shrugged himself out of his velvet suit jack and he lay down on the blanket next to Remus, on his back. Remus seemed to lean in to the heat that came off his partner's body, scooting a little closer to Sirius. The other man turned his head to Remus, running the backs of his fingers over the werewolf's spine in a soothing manner. Remus closed his book and ran his hands over his face. "Missed you tonight, Moony." Remus propped his head up on one hand and threaded the other through the other wizard's hair.

"You are a soppy git sometimes, you know that?" he chuckled. "But I missed you too."

"That's good to know," Sirius said. A look suddenly crossed his face; a look Remus knew very well. "Y'know, Moony, we have the whole house to ourselves." Remus tried to hold back his smirk, biting his lip.

"We do?" he asked, his tone one of surprise.

"Indeed. And since I was admiring how _delicious_ you look tonight, my dear, I was wondering if ..." he was cut off when Remus pressed his slightly chapped lips against the other wizard's, kissing him deeply, until both men were breathless. Remus leaned his forehead against his lover's.

"What happened to the old days of 'Remus, can I fuck you'? That would have worked just as well," the werewolf said. "I haven't changed _that_ much, you know." Sirius couldn't help the laughter that escaped his lips at Remus' upfront nature.

"God, now I know why I love you Moony," he said and rolled the werewolf onto his back, rolling with him until their lips were pressed together once more and their bodies were pressed flush against each others. Remus threaded his fingers through Sirius' hair once more, moaning into his mouth; a sound which caused Sirius to push his hips into Remus', their erections rubbing together. "_Fuck_, Moony."

"That's the idea. Get on with it," Remus said, amusement dancing in chocolate eyes. Sirius chuckled before he leaned down to kiss Remus once more, his hands sliding up underneath the werewolf's t-shirt, feeling the soft skin of his belly beneath his fingers. Remus sighed gently against the other wizard's mouth, the touch of Sirius' hand clouding up his mind. Remus gripped Sirius' waistcoat, pulling at the material, undoing the buttons before pushing it roughly off his shoulders. Both men grappled with each other's buttons and zippers, breath mingling and moans swallowed by the other. Remus quickly wrapped his leg around Sirius' and flipped them, Sirius on his back and Remus straddling the impressive bulge in his dress trousers. The werewolf looked down, almost in awe, at his partner. The firelight illuminated Sirius in such a way Remus had never seen, making his face appear more youthful than it actually was. Remus reached out tenderly to stroke Sirius' cheek, smiling down at his partner before Sirius pulled him down for another kiss, pushing his hips up against Remus'.

"So beautiful, Moony," Sirius moaned, his fingers pulling at Remus' trousers, trying to push them down the other man's legs. In a quick tangle of limbs and fabric, both men lay naked before each other and before the hearth. Sweat shone on their bodies as kissing became heated, touches became heavy and exquisite. Remus slid down Sirius' body, kissing down the ex-convicts throat, tasting the salty tang of sweat on his skin. Sirius could do nothing but sigh with pleasure as the werewolf's wicked tongue moved down further and further, nearing its destination. Then Remus took him in his mouth and Sirius felt his eyes roll back in his head, his whole body reacting to the movement with a violent twitch. "_Jesus_, Moony." The heat between them and in the room was unbelievable and Sirius could only lie back and enjoy the attention lavished on his cock. Remus was wicked with his mouth in more ways than one. One of the key things Sirius loved about his partner. Remus was a fan of teasing the hell out of him until he was a begging, writhing mess and tonight was no different. Remus worked a slow, steady pace, his tongue worshipping Sirius' cock, the other man burying a hand in the werewolf's mousy brown hair. Soon enough, on the verge of orgasm, Sirius was begging, cursing and pleading for Remus to let him come but Remus stopped, nipping at the soft skin of his thighs. Sirius felt his muscles twitch as he was nipped so intimately. "I hate you, Remus."

"Now, now, sweetheart. Enough of that," Remus said before he was making his way up Sirius' body back to his lips. Their kiss was deep, meaningful; full of teeth and tongue but oh so perfect. Remus gripped Sirius' hips and raised him off the blanket, pressing his cock gently against Sirius' entrance.

"Do it, Remus, please," Sirius whimpered.

"I need to ..."

"It's already done. Might have, um ... prepared myself earlier," he said, a small flush to his cheeks. Remus could only chuckle.

"You really are a pervert, Sirius Black," Remus said. Sirius merely shrugged.

"That's why you love me," he said and pressed against Remus, the head of Remus' cock breaching him. "Come on. I'm waiting." Remus gripped the blanket at either side of Sirius' head and pushed all the way in, burying himself to the hilt, his breath catching as he did so. "God Remus, you feel so good. Please move." The werewolf smiled and pulled out gently before he snapped his hips back against Sirius' immediately, Sirius' crying out in pleasure, losing his breath for a moment.

"Is that what you had in mind?" Remus breathed, leaning down, running his tongue over his lover's chest, catching on a pebbled nipple.

"Stop fucking teasing," Sirius begged. "Please, Remus." The werewolf smiled once more and began a steady rhythm, slowly pulling out of his lover and pushing back in a few times before he began to speed up. The heat from the fireplace had them both sweating profusely soon enough, drips sliding down Remus' brow and down his nose onto Sirius' skin. The other man had a shine to him, his whole body almost glowing. Sirius was trembling, his legs wrapped around Remus' waist, nails digging into the skin of his shoulders as Remus thrust repeatedly into his lover. Their kisses were fast and messy, biting at each other's lips as Remus began to stutter in rhythm. Sirius took hold of himself and began to stroke his cock in time with Remus' movements, both men getting louder and louder as they neared the inevitable.

"Remus, harder," Sirius groaned, his hand speeding up as Remus began to pound harder, fucking him into an incoherent mess.

"Sirius, oh fuck ... _Padfoot_," he moaned before he was coming hard into his partner, his whole body trembling and twitching as Sirius clenched around him, milking him dry. Sirius stuck out a hand to hold him up just as he came hard too, thick strands of liquid striping his stomach. Both men were breathing heavily and Sirius cast a cleaning charm before letting Remus sink down onto his chest, his cock going limp within his lover before he managed to pull out. They were damp with sweat and their muscles ached but they were both satisfied.

"Maybe we should send everyone to the Weasley's more often," Remus said before a sudden loud crack alerted them to the fact they were no longer alone. Sirius grabbed his wand from his discarded coat and pointed it at the door, the door slamming closed and locking. Remus could only chuckle. "Subtle, Padfoot." Sirius shrugged.

"We don't need spectators," he said with a smile and pulled one of the blankets he had been lying on out from underneath them and over the top of them. "Love you, Moony." Remus was about to answer when the grandfather clock in the room chimed midnight.

"I love you too, Padfoot. And Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, Remus." And both men fell asleep, wrapped together in a blanket in front of the fireplace. It was definitely the perfect start to their Christmas.

* * *

**Hope you guys like this. :)**


End file.
